The invention relates to a carrying system for a portable weapon of the type having a support, a locking device to secure the weapon on the support, and at least one retaining strap.
The simplest carrying systems for a portable weapon are composed of a strap permanently attached to the weapon. Such systems have the following disadvantages in particular:
they are unable to prevent the weapon from bouncing against the shooter's body, PA1 they limit the weapon support position on the shoulder or around the neck of the shooter, and PA1 they limit the aiming movements of the weapon when the shooter wishes to fire rapidly. PA1 integration of the weapon and its support, which prevents the weapon from bouncing against the shooter's body, PA1 the ability to release the weapon and aim it in any direction in one continuous movement, and PA1 locking the trigger of the weapon, preventing accidental firing as long as the weapon is pressed against its support.
Other systems always include the use of a strap, but this is attached to the weapon at two different points for example. With these systems, the shooter must use both hands to access his weapon, one hand to hold the strap and the other hand to release the weapon. While releasing the weapon remains a simple, quick operation, the risk of untimely or inadvertent release is increased. Moreover, these systems do not prevent the weapon from bouncing against the shooter's body.
According to still other systems, a support is provided such as a pouch surrounding the barrel, part of the slide and the trigger guard of the weapon, and a flap clampable to the pouch which holds and protects the weapon. In these systems, drawing the weapon consists of three steps: unclamping the flap, extracting the weapon from the pouch, and aiming the weapon in some direction. The ease and rapidity of this sequence depends on the attaching method used to secure the flap to the pouch.
Finally, according to still other systems, a spring clip is provided which closes on the slide of the weapon. These systems require only one movement which differs little from that of aiming the weapon, but they require additional effort to release the weapon from the spring clip. The movement associated with this effort is made more difficult by the fact that it must be executed with one finger on the trigger guard or trigger of the weapon. Moreover, this effort prevents the start of the weapon aiming movement from being controlled.